REALIDADES DE LA NOCHE
by Ferin Sky
Summary: Starfire decide dejar a los Jóvenes Titanes a causa de un mal entendido que le rompe el corazón... siete años mas tarde y después de pasar por ciertas situaciones, ella reaparece convertida en Black Tiger, una ¿fría mercenaria?, pero... no esta sola... ¿Como reaccionara Nightwing al saber de la verdadera identidad de esta peligrosa criminal? ((ROBSTAR))
1. Chapter 1

**REALIDADES DE LA NOCHE **

Siete años...siete años habían pasado desde aquel momento en su vida en que lo perdió todo….

Sus sueños, sus ilusiones, su equipo, su nombre, su identidad, su hogar, su felicidad…sus poderes…..su verdadero amor…

Su verdadero amor…o por lo menos eso creía. Aún así a pesar de lo que perdió, gano algo más…algo que no remplazaría por nada del mundo, la luz de sus días y su única razón para seguir luchando, contra algo más poderoso y fuerte que ella, a lado de personas que ni el mismísimo diablo confiaría.

Aunque quien sabe qué habría pasado si no se hubiera ido…..aun así, prefería no imaginarlo…..y dejar a un lado aquellos recuerdos que por más que quisiera, no la abandonaban y lo único que asían era atormentarla más….

-.-.-siete años atrás-.-.-

Una linda mañana en la Torre de los Titanes .Cyborg jugaba videojuegos con Chico Bestia, Raven estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro que le había obsequiado Chico Bestia la semana pasada, mientras Robin y Star practicaban en la azotea.

Robin le había propuesto a Star enseñarle artes marciales, a lo que ella acepto con gusto, pero lo que no sabía es que era algo muy cansado.

-¿ya te cansaste?- le pregunto Robin con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

-quien, yo….no…estoy…de maravilla…-le respondió de forma entrecortada y cansada, era más que evidente que estaba exhausto

-Ok, entonces síganos con el entrenamiento- se puso en guardia, listo para continuar

-¡NO!...Está bien tu ganas, lo admito estoy agotada- confeso al mismo tiempo que se hincaba y apoyaba sus manos en el suelo

-sabes, no eres buena en eso de las mentiras-le comento hincándose a lado de la joven Tamaraniana

-si no necesito que me lo recuerdes-volteo a verlo con la ceja levantada

Robin la miraba directo a los ojos con ternura a la joven que tenía en frente, la verdad el solo hecho de saber que ella era después de tanto tiempo su pareja lo hacía sentir un ligero cosquilleo que se recorría en todo su cuerpo.

El sol hacia que el cabello rojo de Starfire brillara haciendo que la joven luciera más hermosa de lo que ya era y el viento soplaba en su rostro haciendo bolar sus largos y brillantes cabellos….

Ese era uno de esos instantes en el que quería congelar el tiempo para ver eternamente esa imagen tan… bella

-em, Robin sigues hay- le pregunto preocupada y pasando su mano de un lado a otro justo en frente del rostro de su compañero

-¿Qué?…..Ehhhh…..ahhh, lo siento ¿qué decías?-le respondió volviendo en sí

-no nada, es solo que de repente te me quedaste viendo con cara de tonto-le medio sonrió de forma un poco asustada y preocupada a la ves

-lo siento es que,…..Bueno yo, no pude evitar ver que eres muy linda-agacho su cabeza para evitar ver directo a los ojos a la pelirroja, estaba seguro que comenzaba a sonrojarse…..y bastante rápido

-desde que volvimos de Tokio tu comportamiento hacia mí ha cambiado drásticamente- le dijo tratando de ocultar con el cabello lo poco sonrojada que estaba por la revelación de su acompañante

-oye no te agás la desentendida, tu más que nadie sabe perfectamente por qué-le dijo de forma ligeramente sensual y divertida, y a la ves acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de la pelirroja y serrando sus ojos, Star por su parte hiso lo mismo y acorto aún más la distancia de sus labios rosándolos….y finalmente besándolos de forma dulce y pausada. Robin rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos, quien a su vez ella tenía sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del joven héroe, pero como nada pude ser perfecto….. De forma inesperada la alarma comenzó a sonar, arruinando aquel momento tan íntimo para la joven pareja.

-será mejor que bajemos lo antes posible- fue Starfire quien hablo primero -si no, quien sabe lo que podría pasar- le dijo a Robin incorporándose y extendiéndole la mano al joven maravilla

-sí, tienes razón-tomo la mano de la Tamaraniana y bajaron para ir a reunirse con los demás Titanes en la sala de estar...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto Robin con tono heroico

-Es Red X, otra vez, en el Banco Jump City- le contesto Cyborg volteando a verlo y esperar la instrucción de su líder

-¡No permitiremos que se salga con la suya!... ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!- eso fue todo lo que dijo Robin, y en seguida los Titanes ya estaban en marcha

Cyborg en su auto, Raven y Starfire volando, Chico Bestia transformado en chita corriendo a toda velocidad y Robin, desde luego en moto.

**BANCO JUMP CITY**

Red X había aprisionado a todos los guardias de seguridad en sus X rojas y se dirigía al sistema con todas las cuentas registradas –disculpen caballeros, por no quedarme a tomar el té y conversar un rato, pero tengo cosas que hacer- saco de su cinturón una especie de memoria y la introdujo en la computadora y descargo lo que tenía que descargar –muy bien, los dejo señores- se disponía a saltar por una ventana abierta justo arriba de él, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir un gancho rojo con amarillo lo sujeto del pie y lo jalo haciendo que el criminal callera al suelo

-te vas tan pronto X, creí que jugaríamos un rato por lo menos- fue la vos de Robin lo único que escucho en ese instante y fue más que suficiente para que X volteara irritado, (N/A: pero quien lo sabría con esa mascara cubriendo su cara.)

-pues creíste mal chico – se quitó el gancho de su pie y se incorporó en seguida -aunque ahora que lo dices no es mala idea- sonrió de forma maliciosa bajo la máscara -¡Juguemos!-y en menos de un dos por tres, los Titanes y X se enfrentaron entre si

_-az-arad-mi_…-fue tobo lo que alcanzo a decir Raven antes de que una "X" la envolviera y electrocutara dejándola inconsciente

Red X se agacho a un lado de la chica gótica -creo que no es la primera vez que te lo dicen, pero en serio tienes que cambiar de conjuro- X se incorporó y se preparó para rematar con un buen golpe a la chica gótica, cuando un gran elefante verde lo saco volando y se terminó estrellando con una pared

-déjala en paz, cerebro de mocos- el elefante que ahora se había transformado en un joven totalmente verde se dispuso a atacarlo mientras estaba aún en el suelo. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y otro, y otro…. Justo antes de dejarlo noqueado X reacciono y logro detener el siguiente puñetazo con su mano y doblo la de Chico Bestia poniéndose ahora el arriba de el –tengo que admitir que eso fue un acto muy noble,…..pero demasiado estúpido- X le propino un codazo en la espalda al joven verde dejándolo tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento

Red X se disponía a huir cuando de pronto….. -¡a donde crees que vas ¿eh?!¡Esto aún no a acaba viejo!- fue la vos de Cyborg detrás de él, lo hiso voltear y sin previo aviso un puño robótico le dio en las costillas sacándole el aire–eso es por Bestita- otro puñetazo pero esta bes en su cara –eso por Raven ….¡y esto es por mí!-pero al momento de lanzar su laser, el astuto ladrón logro esquivarlo con gran agilidad y le lanzo una "X" a sus espaldas y para rematar le dio una patada en la cara que dejo a Cyborg viendo estrellitas y cayó al suelo pesadamente

-¿disculpa que decías?- el intrépido ladrón se disponía a retirarse pero….

-¡Ni lo pienses X!-se dirigía hacia él una furiosa Tamaraniana seguida de cerca por su compañero y líder

-¡no creas que esto se quedara así, como así!-esta vez fue el pelinegro quien hablo mientras abría su báculo….

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO4**

X no se quedó hay parado como tonto, lanzo muchas de sus "X", pero ninguna le dio a los dos héroes, esquivo los starbolts que venían hacia el todo le hubiera salido bien de no ser por el joven héroe que lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas con su báculo. Cayo al suelo e inmediato más de 10 starbolts lo atacaron dejando a Red X aún más adolorido, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, trato incorporarse pero un láser azul evito que se moviera, era Cyborg quien se había recuperado al igual que los otros dos Titanes quienes a su bes lo atacaron.

* * *

Una vez detenido al maleante se dispusieron a Llevarlo a la Torre de los Titanes para que pudieran "hablar calmadamente" sobre sus actos

-Muy bien Titanes, llevemo la cárcel, para que podamos volver a casa….-expreso Robin que se dirigía a su moto…

-Robin….- Dijo Cyborg – Espera un segunda….acabo de hablar con los guardias y la policía y, bueno…-

-¿Si?-

-Bueno resulta que Red X solo vacío una cuenta-

-¿Y?... ¿Qué hay con eso?...-

-Robin vamos….es un banco. Si yo fuera él abría robado hasta el último centavo ¿no crees que es algo extraño?-

-Bueno ahora que lo pones así…- después de que Robin lo analizara bien – sabes…tienes razón hay que averiguar qué es lo que está pasando aquí-

-Me perdí de algo importante Dicksito –se oyó a sus espaldas, la vos de una chica

-¡¿BARBARA?!- grito muy sorprendido Robin, a quien casi le da un infarto

CONTINUARA….


End file.
